1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus and a living tissue freezing and harvesting apparatus that instantly freeze and harvest a living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a definite diagnosis made on a harvested body tissue of a patient at a pathological department. When making a definite diagnosis, an image of a region considered to be abnormal is observed by an endoscope inserted in a stomach for example, to harvest a tissue by introducing a biopsy forceps, for example, into the stomach through a treatment instrument channel provided to the endoscope. Then, a diagnosis is made after the harvested tissue is subjected to a predetermined processing at a pathological department.
However, when harvesting a living tissue, blood flow is instantaneously cut off, resulting in deterioration of the state of the living tissue.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-006389 discloses a treatment instrument for endoscope, a living tissue analysis processing system, and a sample harvesting method for tissue analysis processing, which allow the harvested living tissue to be kept in a fresh state and enable an accurate diagnosis to be made.